


Warmth And Cold

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bois In Lov, Cuddles to Comfort, Fluff with feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: David comforting Tommy from a nightmare





	Warmth And Cold

_It was cold, cold, why was it cold, there was something warm, wet.. What was that? Why.. Pain, but he always felt pain. Needles, knives, zaps, no matter how much he ran he could never…_

_There was so much screaming around him he couldn’t escape, blood, he moved his hand to his throat, there it was, the only warm thing, his own life, it was so cold and another doctor was coming in._

_More experiments, god please no more experiments, please please!! Someone let me out!! He heard his voice say but no one heard. No more needles please no more no more!_

He woke up with a jolt, kicking whoever it was who was touching him, ready to fight, and saw a worried David and considered running, feeling, David touched his arm softly, as if sensing his thoughts. Tommy took in a shaky breath and tried to smile, he failed.

He felt his eyes sting and jolted out of his boyfriends touch.

“Tommy.” Davids voice was soft and calm, rational and comforting and Tommy wanted nothing more than to hear David talk forever in that moment, but he was too scared to say anything.

His throat felt raw and his breathing was heavy, he saw David move closer to him, yet still keep a distance.

“Honey, can I hug you?” A soft whisper, Tommy was shaking and he bit his lip, and nodded. He felt the warm arms around him, warmer than the room from his nightmare. David wasn’t going to ask anything about the nightmare, not yet, Tommy knew that, and he appreciated it.

He slowly hugged back, relaxing just a bit.

“Let’s lie down, okay? You can use me as a pillow.” Tommy nodded, placing his head on Davids chest, he thought for a moment he could feel metal against his throat and his hand flew up.

“Hey, hey you’re okay, you’re safe. You’re here, with me, you’re in our apartment, no one’s hurting you.” David whispered, stroking Tommy’s hair. Tommy lowered his hand from his neck, but he didn’t nod.

Eventually a tears started falling from Tommy’s eyes and David kissed Tommy’s head, then moved to kiss the tears away. He stroked Tommy’s face and the speedster felt a bit calmer, a bit safe, a bit at home.

He buried his face into Davids neck and steadied his breathing, they stayed like that, David stroking Tommy’s hair, Tommy gripping on to David like a lifeline.

Tommy felt himself become tired again, hearing David breathe, feeling the warmth of his boyfriends arms around him, and started to drift off, before he fell asleep, though, he murmured a soft “I love you.”

David heard it.


End file.
